A technology recited in the patent literature 1 is known as one example of an electric actuator of a turbocharger.
The patent literature 1 discloses the electric actuator, in which an electric motor, a speed reducing gear device, a lever, a lower cover and an upper cover are assembled to a housing that is designed to receive these components.
In the case of the electric actuator disclosed in the patent literature 1, an assembling direction of the components to be assembled to the housing is not constant. Specifically, in the electric actuator disclosed in the patent literature 1, there are many components that are assembled to the housing upon inverting the orientation of the housing.
Therefore, it is required to invert the orientation of the housing once or multiple times in the middle of assembling the electric actuator.